Vision persistante
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Littéralement, Kakashi avait toujours eu quelqu'un qui gardait un œil sur lui (traduction)
_Parce que Kakashi est un personnage tellement extra, complexe, touchant (et que je lui voue aussi un culte, ehem), j'ai traduit ce magnifique texte qui lui rend hommage._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira:)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto et sna dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Pour info, l'auteur a écrit ce texte il y a longtemps et ne détenait pas encore toutes les informations concernant Kakashi, Obito, Rin et Minato, donc c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait conforme au canon._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Vision persistante**

 **OoOoOoOo**

" _Je ne peux pas arrêter le mal qui prend le dessus_

 _Il prend le contrôle et m'entraine dans le néant_

 _J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça éternellement_

 _Je sais que tu regardes_

 _Je peux te sentir là..." Starset "Mes Démons"  
_

* * *

Obito savait exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il courut pour sauver la vie de Kakashi et fut écrasé par un rocher. Il savait aussi exactement ce qu'il faisait quand il ordonna presque à Kakashi de prendre son œil Sharingan. Ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre cette satanée chose si tôt après l'avoir gagné, mais c'était surtout le fait que Kakashi avait besoin de toute l'aide possible s'il voulait survivre à cette guerre. Obito pouvait le voir dans son visage, dont la façon dont ses yeux d'habitude éteints, étaient douloureusement éveillés, et conscients qu'il était en train de regarder son meilleur ami mourir devant lui.

Parce que même s'ils s'étaient souvent disputés comme chien et chat, et même s'ils étaient en désaccord sur tout (sauf éventuellement sur la valeur de Rin), ils étaient la personne avec qui ils avaient passé le plus de temps. Ils étaient la personne avec qui ils avaient parlé le plus, combattu le plus, et tous deux avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre. Kakashi s'était jeté devant un kunai pour sauver sa vie et il avait perdu un œil en retour- vous ne faites pas ça pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune importance pour vous.

Réalisant ça, Obito l'avait vu non seulement refuser obstinément de pleurer ou de se tordre de douleur- mais il avait aussi _refusé de saigner_ tandis qu'il se mouvait vers la cime des arbres parce que les assassins étaient toujours là. Il l'avait aussi observé analyser et élaborer des stratégie tout en serrant son œil en miette et il savait, aussi terrible que c'était, qu'il était en train de regarder la meilleure chance de Konoha survivre à cette guerre atroce. Pour la première fois, il avait compris que Kakashi était vraiment l'arme dont Konoha avait besoin, non parce qu'il voulait l'être, ou parce qu'il agissait dans ce but, mais parce qu'il était _fait pour l'être_ et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le sauver de lui-même.

Mais peut-être qu'un ami pouvait.

A ce moment précis, Obito s'était rendu compte qu'il regardait quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre- et toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites sont devenues réelles à l'instant où il est revenu sur ses pas, poignardant l'ennemi dans la poitrine, avec des yeux qui pouvaient enfin voir ce que son cœur lui avait toujours dit.

C'était nécessaire, de veiller sur Kakashi, parce qu'il méritait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était un être humain, aussi bien qu'une arme.

Il ne voulait pas enlever cela à Kakashi alors qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point il était important.

Donc, Obito a regardé droit dans cet œil grand, abîmé (c'était d'ailleurs étonnant combien il pouvait voir avec le Sharingan maintenant, combien les yeux noirs et d'habitude éteints reflétaient de l'inquiétude et non de la colère, combien ils étaient responsables et non pas supérieurs, combien ils étaient vulnérables et non invincibles, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalise combien Kakashi s'est évertué à dissimuler la vérité) et il lui a dit qu'il avait confiance en Kakashi pour qu'il utilise convenablement son Sharingan parce qu'il était un Jounin incroyable et qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour lui d'encore plus étonnant.

Il dit cela à Kakashi alors que son œil est capable de voir l'avenir, et la lueur de détermination qui brille dans l'œil noir de Kakashi en entendant ses mots lui confirme que ce sera fait.

Rin avait eu une force intérieure étonnante et avait fait appel à son chakra et aux compétences nécessaires pour effectuer l'opération. Une partie d'Obito n'avait jamais oublié le moment où il levait les yeux vers elle, regardant son joli visage et ses magnifiques yeux bruns et il sut alors qu'elle serait peut-être capable de sourire à nouveau parce qu'elle avait Kakashi avec elle. Obito savait que Rin se souciait de Kakashi d'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, il ressentait la même chose pour elle, et comme il était là, en train de mourir, il se dit que tout irait bien. Il aimait la sensation de ses mains sur lui, tellement heureux que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il eût ressenti- mais il l'obligea à le laisser partir lorsque Kakashi se mit à appeler son nom.

Parce que Kakashi pouvait protéger Rin et Obito savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu.

Parce que Rin pourrait sauver Kakashi et qu'Obito ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait de le faire.

Parce que Rin avait besoin de protéger et Kakashi avait besoin de sauver et Obito les aimait tous les deux donc c'était normal qu'il s'en aille.

OoOoOoOoOo

Comme l'œil de Kakashi, Obito voit l'avenir. Il voit tout le sang, et la douleur et la gloire réticente à coller au nom de Kakashi. Il voit le dévouement de Rin envers des êtres vivants qu'elle a sauvé par centaines, il voit son humble sourire briller sous le soleil et les étoiles et il sait qu'il a eu raison de l'aimer. Enfin, il voit le jour où leur Sensei se tient là après avoir sauvé le village de la guerre et portant une veste bordées de flammes blanches pour que tout le monde puisse le proclamer.

Il voit Kakashi debout à côté de Rin ce jour là, parce que Kakashi a poussé son bandeau frontal pour qu'il puisse regarder aussi. C'est le jour où la guerre a pris fin et Kakashi et Rin marchent ensemble autour des terrains d'entraînement, parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite. Obito était tellement heureux qu'il leur a crié d'aller chercher de la crème glacée ou bien de voir un film ou d'aller nager ou encore de faire quelque chose de normal et de s'amuser comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire, comme il aurait dû le faire avec eux quand ils étaient ensemble. Kakashi était en train de se demander pourquoi son œil n'arrête pas de pleurer. Cette nuit Rin, Kakashi et leur Sensei sont tous assis à l'air libre, regardant les étoiles et pensant à lui et Obito était juste à côté d'eux.

OoOoOoOo

Un an plus tard, Obito voit son Sensei partir dans une torche de lumière, et de gloire et de sacrifice et tous deux regardent tristement à travers les yeux emplis de douleur de Kakashi alors que lui et Rin tentent de ramasser les morceaux et de se remettre du choc. Peut-être que cela fait plus de mal qu'ils ne le pensaient, mais ils sont ensemble et ils y arriveront.

Ils regardent avec étonnement Kakashi tomber amoureux, et peut-être que ce n'est pas correct, peut-être se sont-ils condamnés dès le début, et peut-être que ça fait mal à Obito de regarder, mais lui et Rin sont réunis comme s'ils étaient destinés à être l'un à l'autre et le temps de quelques heures, ils ont ensemble la vie qu'ils ont toujours mérité.

Finalement, bien trop tôt, Rin les rejoint. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kakashi si elle morte et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour la sauver. Obito et son Sensei pensent que c'est approprié, même si ce n'est pas juste, qu'elle se sacrifie ainsi pour le bien de personnes, jusqu'à la toute fin. Même si elle pleure pour le fait qu'elle et Kakashi sont séparés, elle tient la main de Obito et refuse de le laisser partir cette fois-ci.

Puis ils regardent Kakashi s'effondrer, se traînant obstinément en avant, répétant leurs noms à plusieurs reprises dans sa tête durant des jours, jusqu'à oublier le sien. Ils se rendent tous compte combien il est fragile sous son masque et son cœur d'acier. Et Kakashi commence à craquer, à trébucher, jusqu'à tomber pour se perdre lui-même, mais il ne les perd pas.

Il ne les perd pas et il leur parle tous les jours, plus qu'il ne parle à ceux qu'il côtoie dans la vie. Il parle à Obito tous les matins à la pierre commémorative, il parle à son Sensei tous les jours lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel et à Rin tous les soirs quand les étoiles émergent du soleil.

OoOoOoO

Tout le monde remarque que Kakashi n'est pas bien dans sa tête (Obito se demande comment ils pourraient honnêtement _exiger_ qu'il le soit ) et il refuse de prendre le médicament qu'ils lui prescrivent. Il ne peut pas regarder la plupart des gens dans les yeux, il n'a plus été dans la lumière du jour depuis des années, il ne dort pas tant qu'il ne s'est pas évanoui, il passe beaucoup de temps à trembler (pas souvent à l'extérieur, mais _toujours_ à l'intérieur de lui-même), son œil vide regarde des choses que personne ne voit quand il n'est pas en mission ou qu'il ne vole pas avec cette grâce surnaturelle qui est la sienne. Il ne laisse personne guérir ses blessures parce que c'est quelque chose que Rin a toujours fait et son cœur est trop cassé pour composer avec le fait qu'elle ne peut plus être là. Les gens lui parlent, surtout de son père, mais ce qu'ils disent ne font pas grand chose à Kakashi parce que son esprit est ailleurs, dans un endroit que personne ne peut atteindre, il reste silencieux, sans visage, rien d'autre qu'un ANBU qui écoute et exécute.

Jiraiya le défend, quand il est sûr que Kakashi ne le voit pas, et leur dit de foutre la paix à Hatake s'ils ne veulent pas avoir un Sannin Légendaire sur leur cul. Il n'est pas le seul, Gai entend quelqu'un dénigrer la santé mentale de son éternel rival alors il lui frappe la tête assez fort pour l'assommer durant une semaine. Puis il va importuner Kakashi pendant six semaines d'affilée parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont un peu raison et qu'il veut lui rappeler qu'il est un être humain et non une machine à tuer. Obito regarde Gai avec reconnaissance, surtout quand Kakashi n'a pas l'énergie ou l'esprit d'échapper à ses défis et se retrouve forcé d'avoir quelques interactions humaines.

Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà quelque chose.

OoOoOoOo

Ce sont des années terribles, mais tout part en morceaux quand Kakashi a dix-sept ans et il essaie de ne pas trembler comme il marche vers les douches des quartiers de l'ANBU pour nettoyer le sang de sa peau pâle, presque fantomatique. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner et ses yeux se braquent sur quelque chose que lui seul peut voir (même Obito ne peut voir les choses que Kakashi voit quand il tremble au retour d'une mission et il se sent coupable d'être heureux). Finalement, l'eau claire descend sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux lointains clignotent et il sort de la douche.

Obito voit que, comme d'habitude, tout le monde l'évite parce que l'oeil Sharingan est une puissance terrifiante, couplé avec la grâce mortelle de Kakashi. Obito sent son cœur se tordre, car ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu en donnant son œil à son ami, mais à l'époque il ignorait toutes ces choses qui allaient se passer, qu'il le laisserait seul et qu'il passerait son temps à pourfendre la poitrine des gens avec sa main.

Kakashi est en train de mettre sa chemise lorsque l'un de ses compatriotes de l'ANBU décide qu'il en a assez d'être effrayé comme un enfant de la moitié de son âge et lui lance qu'il va finir par devenir aussi fou que son père et Obito attend que quelque chose de terrible se produise.

Mais Kakashi semble perdu dans ses pensées un certain temps, une lueur brille brusquement dans son œil, et son visage arbore un bref sourire, un peu cassé et il prononce un simple mot.

Merci.

Et il secoue l'eau de ses cheveux comme un chien mouillé, sort son katana et son armure d'un casier et démissionne de l'ANBU le lendemain.

Obito est si fière de lui que Kakashi peut sentir son œil l'élancer pendant plusieurs semaines.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les choses commencent à aller mieux après ça, Kakashi commence à grandir et il tremble moins qu'auparavant. Il sort à nouveau dans la lumière du soleil et se souvient même des moments où il s'en abreuvait. Il se détend un peu, et son rire un peu niais fait sourire Rin, soulage leur Sensei et Obito regrette de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus souvent et cela lui fait mal de réaliser qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Puis Jiraiya s'en va, et Kakashi lui manque un peu, même s'il ne lui dit pas. Gai est toujours aussi omniprésent, et il encourage virilement Kakashi à sortir dans la lumière du soleil et à faire des défis tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. En très peu de temps Kakashi a un nouveau passe-temps : « agacer Gai » juste après « missions », « manger » et « dormir ».

Un jour, Kakashi reçoit un livre par courrier et tous les trois éclatent de rire quand il devient totalement accro à la série « Icha Icha ». Ils ont bien l'intention de le taquiner à ce sujet quand il viendra les rejoindre. Obito en profitera à fond.

OoOoOoOoO

Et les choses évoluent, les jours devenant plus lumineux pour Kakashi, alors qu'il leur parle chaque matin, chaque jour et chaque nuit, mais il ne dit plus seulement : « Je suis désolé », parfois il dit « merci » et parfois : « J'ai fait ça aujourd'hui... ». Et parfois, il pense juste à eux, et même s'il se crispe quand il se souvient comment il était, il apprend lentement à ne plus se haïr à cause de ça. Il réalise doucement qu'il n'aurait rien pu empêcher et qu'il devra apprendre à vivre avec. Parce que son équipe lui a donné un choix et ils lui ont donné une chance.

Kakashi a toujours peur pourtant, peur de les laisser, de les abandonner. Obito, Rin, son Sensei, son père, ils sont tous gravés sur le mémorial et il ne veut pas les quitter.

Il part souvent seul durant ses missions, il est souvent crispé en compagnie d'autres personnes mais il est très doué pour ne pas le montrer. Peu à peu, il se fait à l'idée qu'il peut avoir une conversation avec un de ses compatriote , sans avoir sa mort sur la conscience après.

En conséquent, Asuma et Genma découvrent que Kakashi a un obscur, mais aussi très drôle, sens de l'humour, Kurenai proclame qu'il est un cas désespéré en terme d'idiotie et Anko l'imagine comme une cible tout à fait digne de ses dangereuses farces. Gai se fait une joie de jouer avec ses nerfs et les professeurs tels que Iruka, Suzume et Ebisu craignent le jour où il décidera d'aller enseigner à de pauvres gosses.

Obito observe tout ça et se dit que c'est le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir sur Terre. Mieux encore, Kakashi ne s'inquiète pas autant que d'habitude, et accepte parfois l'aide qu'on lui offre. Petit à petit, il ferme juste ses yeux et s'endort comme une personne normale.

Sans cauchemars.

Enfin.

OoOoOoOo

Un matin, Obito aperçoit trois enfants qui sont aussi volontaires qu'il ne l'a jamais été alors que Kakashi lui permet de jeter un coup d'œil de sa cachette. Il sont dans la Zone 3 de formation et ils ressemblent à tous les gamins qu'on a affecté à Kakashi et qui ont tous échoué. Obito réalise que la seule chose qui n'est pas changée chez Kakashi est sa rigueur, même si cette rigueur est dorénavant appliquée à de principes différents.

Il voit une fille qui est presque aussi mignonne que Rin (presque, parce que personne ne pourra jamais être aussi mignonne que Rin, jamais) bavarder, se moquer et rire et flirter comme Rin n'a jamais pu. Il voit un garçon qui ressemble énormément à son Sensei et qui a aussi le cœur sur la main, et qui fait des choses stupides et en dit encore plus (mais parfois il dit ce que tout le monde a besoin de dire). Et il voit un garçon qui ne dit pas grand chose et il ne peut pas contrôler la haine qui embrase son cœur (comment un autre Uchiba peut être aussi différent de lui ?).

Il les voit échouer et il serre les dents. Puis il est étonné de voir Kakashi leur donner une seconde chance- celle qu'il n'a jamais eu- celle qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais eu- et tout commence à changer.

OoOoOoO

Obito observe tout ça et dit à Rin et à son Sensei ce qu'il voit. Cela tourne horriblement mal à certains moments et étonnamment bien à d'autres, certes Kakashi ne sait pas tout à fait ce qu'il fait, mais il essaie de son mieux. Il fait comme il a appris, comme il a souffert. Il prend les coups de ces enfants comme leur Sensei l'a fait pour eux, il essaie de les protéger contre eux-mêmes comme Rin l'a toujours fait pour lui et il essaie de les encourager à être ce qu'ils sont comme Obito l'aurait voulu. Puis l'équipe de Kakashi traverse des périodes alternant douleurs et cauchemars.

L'équipe 7 endure l'enfer, c'est vrai, mais ils y arriveront.

Et ils changeront le monde quand ils l'auront fait.

OoOoOoOo

Kakashi vient toujours à la pierre mémorial et il leur parle encore le matin, le jour et la nuit, et ce ne sont pas toujours de bonnes nouvelles qu'il apporte. Mais il a trouvé de bons compagnons dans ces enfants, des personnes dont il peut se soucier et qu'il peut protéger. Il y arrivera parce qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce que lui et son équipe ont traversé et même si c'est dur pour lui, il sauvera ces trois enfants.

Il met son Sensei, Rin et Obito dans chacun de ses enseignements, et parfois il peut les voir dans les actions de l'équipe 7.

Une fois, il a vu Obito dans l'obstination stridente de Sakura alors qu'elle tapait Naruto sur la tête, flirtait avec Sasuke et lui hurlait dessus, le tout en une seule phrase. Montrant ainsi que les ninjas restaient humains.

Une fois, il a vu son Sensei dans la compréhension de Naruto alors qu'il devait tuer Haku sur le pont Tazuna.

Une fois, il a vu Rin dans la façon dont Sasuke a encouragé Sakura sur ses capacités de Genjutsu.

Et plus d'une fois il s'est vu lui-même dire ce qu'il fallait, enseigner la bonne leçon, être une personne qu'ils admirent et qui se soucient d'eux. Un type un peu obscur, un peu arrogant, un génie avec un sens de l'humour douteux et la fidélité d'un chien têtu.

Kakashi peut se voir comme ça avec eux, et il se rend compte que c'est toujours ce qu'il a voulu être.

Et pendant ce temps, Obito voit l'avenir à travers les yeux de Kakashi et il se dit que tout cela valait le coup, parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait mort et qu'il vit encore en Kakashi, à travers ses gestes et ses paroles.

Obito voit l'avenir, et sourit.

FIN

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


End file.
